


A Halloween Writing Event

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Doctor Who (2005), Forever (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), iZombie (TV)
Genre: Angst, Asgard, Canon Divergence, Cinic Dreamer, Eternity, F/M, Film, First Kiss, Flulff, Gallifrey, Grandsons, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Honeymoon, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, IceCream, Jealousy, Just too much tags, Love, Lunch, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pizza, SHIELD, Wedding, a little bit of angst, alternative universe, lab, lost daughter, romantic fantasy, son - Freeform, vibrations
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta per l'Halloween Event di "We Are Out Of Prompt" (30.10 a 01.11)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fill #01

**Author's Note:**

> Fill #01 per Klaudia Liu Barbera | Johnlock, l'anno in cui Sherlock scelse i costumi per Halloween.

Ogni anno, era John a scegliere i costumi per Halloween.  
Quando avevano cominciato a travestirsi, tempo prima, dubitava che Sherlock avrebbe accettato di mascherarsi sul serio. Ma poi, quando gli aveva proposto di travestirsi da zombie e da scheletro per andare a una festa organizzata a Scotland Yard, si era visto costretto ad accettare.  
Da quella volta, quindi, era nata quella tradizione: John comprava i costumi, Sherlock, sfruttando le conoscenze sui cadaveri e un kit regalato da un’artista americano dopo la risoluzione di un caso, realizzava sempre il trucco.  
L’Halloween successivo si erano vestiti da angelo e diavolo, e quello successivo da Edward e Bella. Era stato il dottore a suggerire l’idea dei vampiri, commettendo poi il madornale errore di far vedere Twilight a Sherlock.  
Alla decima battuta di Lestrade, aveva deciso di non lasciar mai decidere a lui da cosa si sarebbero mascherati. Quell’anno, però, era stato sommerso da un’orda di pazienti, da cui non riusciva a liberarsi, perciò aveva chiesto al consulente detective di occuparsene.  
E mentre il taxi percorreva il pezzo di strada che lo separava da Baker Street sperava soltanto che prima di affittare i costumi si fosse messo a guardare Inside Out, più che altro perché non ci teneva a vestirsi da Tristezza.  
Rimase quindi sorpreso, anche se felicemente, nell’entrare in casa e trovare due costumi da pirati sul divano, mentre Sherlock appariva dalla cucina, con il kit del trucco in mano. Ricordava ancora il colloquio con Mycroft di anni prima, in cui il maggiore degli Holmes li aveva rivelato di cosa volesse in realtà fare Sherlock da grande.

  
-Purtroppo avevano finito i costumi da Disgusto, quindi ho preso questi. E adesso siediti, abbiamo del lavoro da fare.-

  
Sorrise, sedendosi sul divano, e pensando che forse poteva far scegliere a lui i costumi anche l’anno dopo.


	2. Fill #02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill #02 per Virginia Daniele | AoS | Daisy/Lincoln | Daisy aveva la capacità di controllare le vibrazioni, ma Lincoln riusciva a farla tremare in modi che non pensava neanche possibili.

Daisy aveva pensato, per molto tempo, che sarebbe stato riprendere ad innamorarsi dopo quello che aveva fatto Ward. Più che altro, dubitava che sarebbe stata capace di dare fiducia di nuovo a un altro uomo.  
Poi era arrivato Lincoln. Era stato l’unico, da quando aveva scoperto i suoi poteri, a non farla sentire un mostro, il primo a farle capire che i suoi poteri non causavano sempre soltanto del male a chi le stava intorno, che potevano essere utili anche per cose buone.  
Quando avevano cominciato ad avvicinarsi, il tempo per le cose belle era volato via: sua madre aveva tentato di ucciderla, Jemma era finita nel monolite e lei aveva chiuso il suo cuore in un compartimento stagno.  
Solo dopo, si era resa conto di quanto Lincoln fosse una risorsa fondamentale per lo SHIELD, nella nuova missione di recupero degli Inumani. E nel momento in cui Daisy aveva deciso di salvarlo, e si erano ritrovati da soli, aveva capito che adesso era suo il compito di non farlo sentire un mostro. Lo aveva baciato in quel frangente, ed era stata la cosa migliore che potesse fare.  
Con Lincoln, tutto era speciale. La faceva vibrare, con i piccoli gesti e i baci a fior di labbra, e sentire unica.   
Le cose belle, la maggior parte delle volte, non durano mai.   
Ma lui sarebbe stato l’eccezione alla regola.


	3. Fill #03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill #03 per Virginia Daniele | AoS | Bobbi/Jenna | Rimanere fino a tardi in laboratorio fa strani scherzi.

Da quando era tornata, ci era voluto del tempo prima che riuscisse a tornare a lavorare in laboratorio come prima, ma alla fine era accaduto. In fondo, si sentiva davvero a casa solo lì dentro.  
L’unico problema era che appena si metteva a lavorare su qualche campione, si isolava dal mondo. Attorno a Jemma non c’erano nessuno, solo lei e il microscopio. A volta non si rendeva conto neanche di quante ore passavano da quando ci entrava a quando ci usciva, ma era l’unica cosa che sembrava confrontarla.  
Lavorava, senza sosta, anche se in realtà la maggior parte del tempo non faceva nulla di più che studiare campioni che avevano in archivio. Più che lavorare, in realtà, liberava la mente.  
Quella sera, però, era tanto stanca da essersi addormentata. A un certo punto, nel cuore della notte, aveva aperto appena gli occhi, per vedere Bobbi camminare piano verso di lei, prenderla tra le braccia e baciarla sulle labbra. L’aveva poi portata a letto, spogliarla, e infine avevano fatto l’amore dolcemente. Si era poi innamorata tra le sue braccia, finchè non aveva sentito qualcuno scuoterle la spalla.   
Il tempo di riabituarsi alla luce, che si era resa conto di non essere più a letto con Bobbi, ma in laboratorio, con la testa appoggiata su alcuni fascicoli, e che c’era Daisy in piedi accanto a lei.  
Quindi non ci era voluto neanche molto a capire che era stato tutto un sogno, e che in realtà non era successo nulla di quello che aveva immaginato. 

Aveva guardato l’amica delusa, pensando che non li sarebbe per niente dispiaciuto trovarsi in quella situazione anche nella realtà.


	4. Fill #04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill #04 per Olimpia E. Petruzzella | DW. Whoffle (con Twelve). "I love you" dice Clara al telefono a Danny Pink, guardando Danny. "I hear you" risponde Twelve, sottovoce.

E’ sempre stato abituato ad avere compagne di viaggio che non si attaccano completamente a lui, che a volte tornano sulla terra, perché hanno ancora qualcuno che le aspetta. Come Rose, con Jackie e Micky, e Amelia, con Rory.  
Ma con loro era stato diverso, perchè si era innamorato di Rose e teneva ad Amy più di qualunque cosa al mondo, Clara invece…Clara era stata speciale, fin dall’inizio. Era la sua ragazza impossibile, dopo tutto, che lo aveva salvato in mille modi, da se stesso e dalla sua solitudine.  
Anche se con fatica, aveva accettato la sua rigenerazione, perché sapeva come sarebbe successo, perché le aveva potuto spiegare, e non era caduto in un sonno profondo. C’era voluto del tempo, prima che riuscissero a tornare alla normalità, ma era successo.  
Poi era arrivato Danny.  
E da quel momento, l’idea che Clara potesse lasciarlo si era fatta sempre di più spazio nella sua mente. Sarebbe arrivato il momento in cui avrebbe voluto smettere di viaggiare, per avere una vita normale, e Danny Pink avrebbe solo accelerato quel momento.  
Non voleva, ovvio che non voleva, ma cosa poteva farci? Avrebbe continuato ad ascoltare Clara mentre parlava a un telefono, dicendo a Danny di amarlo, mentre il Dottore continuava a sussurrare che la sentiva.   
Avrebbe potuto dirle cosa provava per lei, ma in quel modo l’avrebbe solo persa. E non si sentiva ancora pronto, per dire addio alla prima donna che aveva amato davvero dopo tanti anni.


	5. Fill #05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill #05 per Donatella Ceglia | Johnlock: Al 221b si presenta *inserire OC* che sembra conoscere John molto bene. Sherlock non ci mette molto a capire che si tratta di un ex amante di John. E non impiega poi troppo a sentirsi inspiegabilmente irritato dalla cosa.

Sherlock era abituato alla varietà di clienti che ogni giorno si presentavano a Baker Street. Vecchiette, bambini, mogli alla ricerca del marito o donne dell’alta società a cui era scappato il cane di razza.  
Erano rare, quindi, le volte in cui trovava un cliente che era davvero interessanti.

Quella mattina, per esempio, era particolarmente annoiato nonostante ci fosse stato un afflusso di clienti fin dalle prime ore del giorno, e John stava cercando di fare le pulizie, mentre lui osservava il soffitto, mettendo ordine nel suo palazzo mentale.   
Si era riscosso appena, nel sentire la porta aprirsi. Una donna, capelli neri che cadevano sulle spalle, occhi sottolineati da un fino leggero di trucco e labbra dipinte di rosso, entrò nell’appartamento,sfilandosi la giacca, della stessa tinta dei capelli, e avvicinandosi a John, per salutarlo.

-Sei sempre lo stesso, John. E spero che tu non ti sia dimenticato di me.-

Il dottore si alzò sorpreso, salutando calorosamente la donna. Probabilmente una sua ex amante, conosciuta all’università, che poco dopo rivolse lo sguardo verso di lui,porgendoli la mano.

-Mr. Holmes, sono la dottoressa Victoria Roth, primaria del reparto terminali del Saint Mary’s Hospital. Ho sentito parlare di lei, e ho bisogno del suo aiuto per un caso.-

Sherlock evitò volutamente di stringerle la mano, e si mise semplicemente a sedere. Quella donna, che sembrava tanto affabile con John, lo irritava. Non sapeva perché, ma l’idea di immaginarla con il dottore, a fare tutto fuorchè studiare, era fastidioso. E irrazionale.

-Ultimamente sono morti dei pazienti, ma pare che sia stata iniettata loro una dose di morfina eccessiva che gli ha uccisi. Non mi sono rivolta alla polizia perché vorrei tenere la stampa lontano, sarebbe un caso mediatico enorme.-

John aveva sorriso, appoggiandole una mano sulla spalla. -Non sarà un problema, in fondo non ci sono altri casi di cui interessarsi…-

-Indagare è inutile. Vuole che noi collaboriamo solo per avere maggiore impatto mediatico, così la sua impresa resterà ricordata per più tempo. Ci sono tanti angeli della morte, ma non importa a nessuno della loro vittime: sarebbero morte comunque. Perciò la stampa parla raramente dei loro assassini.-

Fu quasi divertente, vedere la faccia di Victoria restare immobile, mentre John sembrava spaventato dalla situazione, forse addirittura imbarazzato. –Ma che stai dicendo, Sherlock!-

-Purtroppo la tua amica pensava che fosse facile ingannarmi.- Prese la sua giacca, che la donna aveva appoggiato sul divano poco prima, e uscendone una fialetta. –E’ morfina, in dose concentrata, e mescolata con un pizzico di cocaina liquida. Ne riconosco l’odore. Adesso, pensi di poter chiamare Lestrade?-

Era stato un semplice colpo di fortuna, in realtà. Ma sicuramente, non poteva dire di essere dispiaciuto per la cosa.  
E adesso sarebbe potuto tornare alla solita routine, con John.


	6. Fill #06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill #06 per Lisa Russo Evans Sherlock | Johnlock, "Mi hai aiutato ad amare, mi hai aiutato a vivere e mi hai aiutato ad imparare a perdonare."

Negli anni lontano da Baker Street, Sherlock aveva sempre temuto di trovare John con una vita: forse addirittura sposato, lontano da Baker Street, e con una donna accanto che non sarebbe mai stata capace di amarlo come aveva fatto lui.  
Ci era voluto molto tempo per ammetterlo a sé stesso, ma alla fine era stata l’unica conclusione logica possibile. L’amore è uno svantaggio, perché ti lega irrimediabilmente a un’altra persona: parte del tuo diventa sua, e l’idea di perderlo diventa così dolorosa da sembrare quasi insopportabile.  
Senza, John, era tutto diverso.  
Perciò, appena arrivato a Londra, era corso a Baker Street. Nell’appartamento, nel loro appartamento, c’era John che beveva il tè. Tutto era uguale, la disposizione delle poltrone, lo scheletro sul caminetto.  
Sembrava come se non fossero passati due anni, da quando era andato via. John, nel vederlo, aveva lasciato cadere la tazzina di tè. Poi si era avvicinato lentamente a lui, come se la cosa non sembrasse neanche reale.  
Lo aveva preso a schiaffi, prima di baciarlo. Non avrebbe mai scordato quel momento, le sue labbra poggiate sulle proprie. Sherlock non si era apposto, anzi, lo aveva stretto a sé.  
E poi, per la prima volta, aveva chiesto scusa. Scusa per essere scomparso, per non averli detto niente.  
Aveva ascoltato John parlare di quello che era successo, mentre era rimasto lontano da Londra, di come avesse cercato di ripulire il suo nome, anche se ormai nessuno sembrava crederci più.  
Era rimasto a Baker Street perché lontano da lì non riusciva più a vivere: ormai, quella era casa sua.

-

Sherlock non era certo un uomo che prepara cene romantiche o proposte in grande stile. Per questo, quando aveva deciso di chiedere a John di sposarlo, aveva semplicemente lasciato la scatolina accanto alla tazza di tè.  
E quando il dottore lo aveva guardato, in cerca di una risposta, li aveva semplicemente detto di usare la logica. Aveva quindi preso l’anello e se lo era infilato, per poi baciarlo.  
Sapevano entrambi che non sarebbe stato un matrimonio in grande. Perciò quando i genitori di Sherlock avevano offerto la loro villa nel Sussex per la cerimonia, era sembrata a entrambi l’opzione migliore.  
Avevano invitato Lestrade, Mycroft, Molly e la signora Hudson, e ovviamente Mike Stanford, perché in fondo era grazie a lui se erano finiti per incontrarsi.

-

Il padre di Sherlock aveva montato un piccolo gazebo in giardino, che poi era stato decorato da sua madre e Molly con fiori color lilla.  
Sherlock, in piedi sull’altare, per la prima volta si era sentito a proprio agio, forse addirittura felice, mentre John camminava verso di lui. Indossavano entrambi un completo bianco, unica nota di colore il fiore appuntato sulla giacca.  
Al momento delle sue promesse, Sherlock aveva guardato John negli occhi. Si era preso un istante per osservarlo, e per rendersi conto di quanto fosse sfortunato.

  
-Ho sempre pensato che tenere a qualcuno così tanto da sacrificare la propria vita fosse uno svantaggio. Poi sei arrivato tu, e anche se ho faticato ad ammetterlo, hai cambiato il mio modo di vedere le cose: mi hai aiutato ad amare, a vivere e imparare a perdonare. E di questo ti sarò eternamente grato.-

  
Poi l’officiante li aveva dichiarati sposati, e si erano baciati, come la prima volta.  
Ma stavolta, quel bacio era una promessa di eterna fedeltà.


	7. Fill #07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill #07 per Elisa Story Zabini | Crossover Forever/iZombie. Henry/Liv. Henry pensa che Liv sia una sognatrice cinica.

Come tutte le bambine, anche Liv aveva sognato per tanto tempo a come sarebbe stato il suo matrimonio. Aveva sempre sognato l’abito bianco, la carrozza e i cavalli, una grande chiesa con le vetrate multicolore e un bouquet di rose bianche. E ovviamente, tutto sarebbe stato preceduto a una proposta in grande stile.  
I capelli mossi, lasciati sulle spalle, sarebbero stati decorati da una piccola coroncina di fiori, che avrebbe fermato un velo lungo fino a terra, in pizzo.  
Quando però Major le aveva chiesto di sposarla, si era trovata costretta a rinunciare a tutti al matrimonio che aveva sempre desiderato, perché erano ancora giovani e non c’era abbastanza per i cavalli e la grande chiesa.  
Così aveva tentato di acconetarsi. Ma poi era stata trasformata in un zombie, era andata via da Seattle e aveva incontrato Henry.  
Era stata una ventata di aria fresca, Liv, e lui era diventato quella sicurezza che le mancava. In poco tempo, aveva cominciato a essere il suo punto di riferimento, perché standoli accanto si era resa conto del fatto che lui non sarebbe mai morto, non l’avrebbe mai lasciata.  
Lo amava con tutta se stessa, e lavorare insieme era sempre meraviglioso, soprattutto quando indagavano fianco a fianco, sfruttando le sue visioni.  
Di una cosa, in particolare, doveva esserli grata: non l’aveva mai considerata un mostro, ma sempre e soltanto la donna di cui si era innamorata.  
E grazie a tutto ciò, con Henry era riuscita ad aprirsi davvero. Li aveva raccontato cosa li mancava delle vita umana e dei suoi sogni, anche se ne parlava con l’idea che non si sarebbero mai realizzati.  
Ricordava ancora di quando le aveva dato la catenella con l’anello che portava al collo ogni giorno, ma non credeva che si sarebbe sposati presto.

-

Invece, una mattina era stata convocata alla stazione di polizia. Aveva trovato tutta la omicidi in divisa, ogni agente aveva proprio una rosa bianca in mano.  
Ciascuno di loro aveva passato dietro la propria rosa, e quando si erano ritrovati a mani vuote, il gruppo si era aperto a ventaglio, per mostrare Henry in ginocchio, con il mazzo di rose in una mano.  
  
-Liv Moore, vorresti sposarmi?-  
  
Non se lo aspettava, ma era meraviglioso. Era corsa verso di lui, annuendo e si era sganciata la catenella, per poi passarli l’anello, in modo che glielo potesse infilare al dito.  
Si erano baciati, e tutta la squadra aveva applaudito.

Da quel momento, avevano cominciato a programmare il matrimonio. Henry le aveva detto, fin dal primo istante, che avrebbe potuto avere tutto quello che voleva.  
Avevano scelto una chiesa in città, con le vetrate, e una villa in campagna per il ricevimento, circondata dal verde.  
Liv aveva un abito in seta, tagliato in vita, che scendeva fino ai piedi, la coroncina di fiori e il velo di pizza. Era arrivata in una carrozza dorata, trainata da un maestoso cavallo bianco.  
La sorpresa più bella, però, era stato il fatto che Henry avesse invitato tutti i suoi vecchi amici a Seattle, e i suoi genitori. Suo padre l’aveva accompagnata all’altare, ed era stato il giorno più bello della sua vita.  
Perché, finalmente, sentiva di aver trovato una buona ragione per continuare a vivere.


	8. Fill #08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill #08 per Jordan Hemingway Efp | DW, Twissy:"Mi raccomando, Dottore." La voce di Clara risuonò nell'auricolare. "Si tratta solo di una cena." Il Dottore fissò Missy, all'altro capo del tavolo, che gli sorrideva in modo molto, molto inquietante. "Solo una cena?"

Quando uno degli schermi del TARDIS si era illuminato, mostrando la faccia sorridente di Missy, il Dottore aveva cercato di capire cosa stesse succedendo. Poi la donna aveva cominciato a parlare, ammiccando, e lo aveva invitato a cena, per parlarli di una “questione di fondamentale importanza”.  
Clara era giunta poco dopo e lo aveva trovato a fissare lo schermo ormai nero, pensieroso. Non c’era voluto prima che riuscisse a farsi rivelare cosa appena visto, e si era subito guadagnato un’occhiata sospettosa.  
  
-Non dirmi che hai davvero intenzione di andarci! Devo forse ricordarti che quella donna mi ha rinchiuso in un Dalek, e prima di questo ti ha dato delle false coordinate di Gallifrey?-  
  
L’aveva guardata, non sapendo cosa dire, ma Clara aveva capito, come sempre.  
  
-Almeno mettiti un auricolare, così se le cose vanno male ti urlerò di trovare un piano.-  
Le aveva sorriso, per poi inserire le coordinate che Missy aveva dato alla fine del messaggio. –Non credo che abbia cattive intenzione, in realtà lei non è poi così cattiva, è solo…relativamente buona.-  
  
-Se non fosse l’ultima della sua specie ti comporteresti in modo diverso.- Aveva incrociato le braccia al petto. –Sono semplicemente preoccupata per te, Dottore.-  
  
Appena il TARDIS era atterrato, si era infilato gli occhiali sonici e si era lasciato abbracciare. Era poi entrato nel ristorante, che a quanto pare era vuoto. Missy sedeva in un tavolo per due al centro.  
La voce di Clara risuonava nell’auricolare, mentre osservava la donna seduta davanti a lei, e sussurrava. -Si tratta solo di una cena.-  
  
Si era poi seduto davanti a Missy, osservandola. –Allora, perché mi hai fatto venire qui?-  
  
Lei aveva ridacchiato appena. –Pensavo saresti stato più cortese, ma se vuoi arrivare al punto, arriviamo al punto. Ho incontrato una donna, anche se cercava di nasconderlo credo che fosse anche lei una signora del tempo.- Aveva tirato fuori il congegno che era solita portarsi dietro, e lo aveva passato al Dottore. Sullo schermo capeggiava la foto di una donna, coi capelli scuri. -Da Gallifrey siamo andati vai solo noi due e il Corsaro, che come mi hai detto è morto, prima della caduta. Quindi, sarei curiosa di sapere chi è lei.-  
  
Si erano fissati per lunghi istanti, poi il Dottore si era deciso a prendere la parola. –E’ mia figlia. E’ successo prima che sposassi Kahara. Ti ricordi Omega?-  
  
-Quella per cui avevi una cotta, l’hai incontrata dopo la fine dell’accademia. E a quanto pare ci sei anche andato a letto.- Per la prima volta, aveva visto lo sguardo di Missy incupirsi. Sapeva bene quanto fosse rimasto male, quando aveva accettato di sposare la donna scelta da suo padre nonostante quello che era successo tra loro durante l’accademia.  
  
-L’ultimo giorno, su Gallifrey, non c’erano 2,47 trilioni di bambini. Mia moglie e i miei figli erano morti, ma quando l’ho trovata ed era ancora viva l’ho portata sulla terra. Le ho levato l’essenza dei signori del tempo, e l’ho lasciata sulla terra. Poi sono tornato, ed è successo quello che è successo.-  
  
-Posso aiutarti a ritrovarla, se vuoi.- Aveva detto, riprendendosi il congegno.  
  
Solo in quel momento, però, si era reso conto solo dopo che oltre a Missy, c’era anche Clara all’ascolto. Doveva aspettarselo, che quella non sarebbe stata solo una “cena”.


	9. Fill #09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill #09 per Giada Fraccaroli | Sherlock, Johnlock. Non me ne vado.

Erano passati qua cinquant’anni, da quando si erano sposati. Avevano trascorso gran parte dei loro anni insieme a indagare, avevano risolto misteri e messo in prigione decine di criminali.  
A un certo punto, alcuni anni dopo il matrimonio, erano finiti a giro di adozioni illegali. Con l’aiuto di Scotland Yard, si erano finti una coppia in cerca di un bambino, per cogliere sul fatto il trafficante che gestiva tutta la situazione e che nessuno era mai riuscito a catturare.  
Alla fine, erano riusciti ad arrestarlo. Solo che, quando era arrivato il momento di restituire il neonato alla madre, si era scoperto che era stato uccisa, e il piccolo sarebbe quindi andato in una casa famiglia.  
Non ci avevano pensato troppo, giusto il tempo di uno scambio di sguardi: avrebbero preso quella creaturina coi capelli neri e gli occhi azzurri con loro, e sarebbe diventato Hamish Holmes Watson.  
Hamish era stato la grande gioia delle loro vite. Nessuno dei due sapeva come fare il genitore, ma avevano imparato piano, e lo avevano visto crescere, diventare un bambino felice e intelligente.  
Si addormentava al suono del violino di Sherlock, che aveva imparato a sei anni. A dieci aveva cominciato a giocare a fare il piccolo chimico, e a quindici John aveva acconsentito a farli seguire un caso con loro.  
Si era iscritto alla facoltà di biologia forense, e a soli ventidue lavorava già come agente della scientifica per Scotland Yard. Da quel momento, spesso si erano ritrovati a indagare insieme, e quando accadeva, i casi venivano sempre chiusi in pochi giorni.  
Ma mentre vedevano Hamish crescere, diventare sempre più bravo nel suo lavoro, innamorarsi di un’antropologa e sposarsi a sua volta, loro cominciavano a invecchiare.  
Quando Sherlock aveva sessantotto anni, John era stato costretto a smettere per via dei dolori alla gamba, che cominciavano a farsi sentire sempre di più.  
Qualche tempo dopo, anche il più giovane lo aveva seguito. Se la loro vita fosse stata più tranquilla, probabilmente le cose sarebbero andate diversamente, ma visto che l’unico periodo che avevano passato seguendo meno casi era stato nei primi anni di vita di Hamish, erano entrambi stanchi.  
Il corpo di Sherlock, però, si era rivelato presto più debole, a causa del periodo in cui si era drogato. Cercavano, comunque, di sostenersi a vicenda.

  
-

  
A un certo punto, però, si erano resti conto di essere sfiancati dalla vita. Avevano chiamato Hamish, che era venuto con sua moglie Victoria e i gemellini, Theo e Kate: volevano vederli un’ultima volta.  
Avevano abbracciato entrambi Hamish, ripetendoli quanto fossero fieri dell’uomo che era diventato, e avevano chiesto a Victoria di prendersi cura di loro figlio, ringranziandola di esserli stata sempre accanto.  
Theo e Kate avevano continuato a saltellare intorno a loro, e non avevano avuto il coraggio di mandarli via. Solo quando si erano addormentati, i genitori si erano convinti ad andare via.  
Era stato un momento duro, perché sapevano cosa sarebbe successo da un momento all’altro. Poi John e Sherlock si erano infilati a letto, stringendosi, e il detective aveva accarezzato la schiena, del dottore, sussurrando piano al suo orecchio.  
  
-Non me ne vado, John, sono qui con te. E neanche tu te ne andrai vero?-  
  
Aveva annuito appena, e poi entrambi avevano chiuso gli occhi, addormentandosi, per l’ultima volta.


	10. Fill #10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill #10 per Livia Duras | Rose Tyler!Shield Agent, il Dottore non è l'unico a nascondere un segreto.

Col Dottore, era tutto iniziato come una missione, per ottenere informazioni utili da passare allo SHIELD. Ma doveva farlo senza dare nell’occhio, perché ufficialmente era una risorsa della UNIT, e il governo inglese non avrebbe potuto sorpassare un’agenzia rivale come se nulla fosse.  
Così le avevano creato una falsa identità, e monitorato gli interventi alieni, in modo da piazzare Rose nel posto adatto per incontrare “casualmente” il Dottore.  
Il piano aveva funzionato, e in poco tempo avevano cominciato a viaggiare insieme. Li poneva domande, fingendosi curiosa su quello che aveva attorno, e faceva periodicamente rapporto allo SHIELD.   
Quando poi il Dottore si era rigenerato per salvarla, aveva ricevuto una strigliata dal direttore Fury in persona, e le avevano dato solo un altro anno per concluderla missione; poi volente o non volente, sarebbe stata estratta.  
Solo che, a quel punto delle cose, il Dottore non era più semplicemente una missione. Perciò aveva cercato di godersi a pieno gli ultimi viaggi con lui, e alla fine era arrivata a fare rapporto allo SHIELD molto più raramente di prima. Era fedele all’agenzia, certo, ma provava qualcosa per quello strano alieno che andava oltre la pure fedeltà.  
Purtroppo, alla fine di quell’anno era stata estratta. Avevano sfruttato l'occasione in grande stile, i piani alti dell’organizzazione, e al momento giusto, l’avevano teletrasportata via. Ma non in un’altra dimensione, semplicemente in un altro continente.  
Per rendere la cosa ancora più realistica, aveva optato per un addio tragico. Non sapeva, il Dottore, che in realtà Rose era più vicina di quanto credesse.  
Ma avrebbe trovato il modo di tornare da lui, anche a costo di disobbedire agli ordini.


	11. Fill #11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill #11 per Gaia Riddle Gold | Doctor Who/Marvel: Il Dottore incontra Loki e ci litiga.  
> (O meglio, di quella volta che il Dottore decise di andare ad Asgard con Donna per farle conoscere Odino, e finì per litigare con Loki. Pre-Thor)

-Quindi tu, ignobile migardiano, staresti insinuando che i sette regni non esistono?- Aveva detto Loki, alzandosi in piedi e puntando il dito contro il Dottore, che dal canto suo continuava a mangiare come se nulla fosse.  
Era partito tutto come una delle solite avventure. Aveva deciso di portare Donna a conoscere Odino, quando lei aveva dubitato che esistesse davvero, e aveva pensato che sarebbe anche potuto essere divertente. Infondo, non andava su Asgard da qualche secolo.  
Tutto, però, sembrava come l’ultima volta che ci era venuto, col palazzo dorato all’ingiù, il Bifrost e le stesse guardie a sorvegliare l’entrata del palazzo.  
Odino, nel vederlo, l’aveva trattato con un vecchio amico, ancora grato di quando aveva per caso individuato uno zaygon che aveva preso il posto di un guerriero. Aveva fatto organizzare un banchetto apposta per lui, e subito li aveva chiesto di mettersi a parlare delle galassie lontane.  
Quando però aveva tirato fuori la questione “sette regni sono pochi” il figlio minore di Odino era sbottato.

-Sto solo dicendo che c’è di più. Il sistema dei sette regni è obsoleto, e racchiude solo poche delle galassie che esistono, Loki. Se volete posso dimostrarvelo.-  
Dall’altro capo del tavolo, Donna osservava la scena insieme a Frigga, ridacchiando. –Quell’uomo ha quasi mille anni, e certe volte continua a comportarsi come un bambino.-

-Almeno il vostro caro Dottore ne ha solo mille, al contrario di mio figlio!-

Quando poi la discussione aveva cominciato a farsi più accesa, Donna aveva capito di dover prendere in mano la situazione, e aveva trascinato via il Dottore, nel TARDIS.  
Non voleva certo finire il viaggio con una controversia planetaria.

-La prossima destinazione la scelgo io, space boy. E basta divinità.-


	12. Fill #12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill #12 per Gaia Riddle Gold | Doctor Who/Sherlock, Dottore/Sherlock : Clara è stufa di vedere il Dottore fare di tutto per Sherlock, per questo decide di parlarne con il consulente investigativo. (Per me il Dottore e Sherlock sono sposati, per cui mi viene difficile vederli separati se c'è la possibilità di unirli)

Ci era voluto del tempo, prima che il Dottore riuscisse a fidarsi di Clara abbastanza da raccontarle di Sherlock.  
L’aveva incontrato dieci anni prima, quando il consulente investigativo era finito a indagare su degli angeli piangenti. Avrebbe dovuto collaborare con lui solo per un caso, ma poi Sherlock aveva cominciato a fare domane, e un certo punto li aveva chiesto di viaggiare.  
Con Sherlock, era sempre stato diverso. Vedeva ogni pianeta alieno come un rebus da studiare, raccoglieva campioni di terreno e piante, per studiarne la differenza. Ci era voluto del tempo, per rendersi conti di quanto amasse quell’aspetto di lui. In generale, per rendersi conto che non era innamorato solo di un suo aspetto.  
La prima volta che si erano baciati, era stato davanti all’esplosione di una stella. Anche se non viaggiavano sempre, perché spesso Sherlock tornava sulla terra per aiutare Scotland Yard, la loro relazione si era trasformata preso in una delle più durature che il Dottore avesse mai avuto, e ogni bacio era sempre stao unico.  
Dopo otto anni, li aveva chiesto di sposarlo all’ombra di una luna blu, in un galassia lontana anni luce dalla terra. Non era sempre stato felice, perché i loro caratteri erano sempre stati opposti.  
Ma Sherlock c’era sempre stato, quando gli altri compagni lo lasciavano. Per questo, ogni volta che aveva bisogno del suo aiuto per un caso tornava, o semplicemente se non riusciva a eseguire un esperimento nel modo in cui voleva.

-

Quando però aveva cominciato a viaggiare con Clara, si era reso conto di come la ragazza notasse quella sua caratteristica.  
Clara aveva capito, fin da subito, quanto il Dottore tenesse a Sherlock, a suo marito, ma vedeva che troppo spesso rinunciava a un viaggio, a un’avventura, quando lui chiamava.  
Così, aveva deciso si andare a parlare con il consulente investigativo, per chiederli spiegazioni. Si era diretto verso Barker Street, e una volta entrata, era stata accolta dalla signora Hudson, la gentile proprietaria dello stabile.  
  
Era poi salita al piano di sopra, trovandolo seduto in poltrona. Appena l’aveva vista, aveva alzato lo sguardo. –Ti manda il Dottore? E’ successo qualcosa?-

-E’ successo solo che non lo pensavo capace di rinunciare a salvare il mondo solo perché hai bisogno di lui.-  
  
La sua espressione si era fatta più cupa, o forse semplicemente più seria. Le aveva fatto comunque cenno di sedersi sul divano, prima di cominciare a parlare. –All’inizio ero come te, un compagno di viaggio come tanti altri. Ma io non avevo nessuno, quando l’ho incontrato, e non mi aspettavo di innamorarmi, i sentimenti sono un così meraviglioso   
svantaggio…-  
  
Aveva incrociato le braccia, osservando. –Arriva al punto.-  
  
-Nessuno di noi dura più di qualche anno. C’è un momento in cui ogni viaggio, per una ragione o per un’altra, potrebbe essere l’ultimo e lui è arrivato al punto ha semplicemente paura di perdermi. Forse è stato proprio un mio errore, starli accanto per tanto tempo.-  
  
Era rimasta a riflettere qualche istante su quella risposta, finchè non era arrivata alla consapevolezza di come Sherlock avesse ragione: gran parte dell’esistenza del Dottore era fatta di addii, che molte volte erano troppo da sopportare anche per un uomo con due cuori.  
  
-Adesso torna da lui, avrà sicuramente un nuovo pianeta da mostrarti.-  
  
Si era avviata verso l’uscita, per poi voltarsi a guardarlo un’ultima volta. -Io credo che il Dottore ti ami davvero, sai?-  
  
Non aveva sorriso, ma si era semplicemente rimesso comodo sulla poltrona. –Me lo dimostra ogni giorno.-


	13. Fill #13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill #13 per Elisa Story Zabini | Crossover Forever/iZombie. Henry/Liv. Viaggio di nozze.

Partire, da quando era diventata uno zombie, per Liv era sempre apparso come un incubo. Non tanto perché avesse paura del viaggio, ma della lontananza da casa.  
Portare cervelli in aereo era un’opzione non classificata, e non ne avrebbe certo trovati in un locale in riva al mare alle Fiji.  
Perciò, quando Henry le aveva domandato dove desiderasse andare in viaggio di nozze, lei aveva subito cambiato argomento, cercando di temporeggiare. Lo amava, era ovvio, ma semplicemente non voleva negarli una delle poche cose da persone normali che teoricamente avrebbero potuto fare.  
Una mattina, però, lui l’aveva fatta sedere al tavolo della cucina e l’aveva guardata negli occhi, facendole capire che non avrebbe ammesso altre scuse. Non c’era stato neanche bisogno di porle una domanda diretta, perché aveva già capito di cosa si trattasse.

-Se dovessi avere una crisi mentre siamo su qualche isoletto sperduta? Come potremmo fare a portare i cervelli su un volo di linea? E anche ammesso di riuscire a portarli a destinazione, potrebbero non essere sufficienti, e tu potresti essere l’unico essere vivente a disposizione.- Teneva lo sguardo basso, mentre parlava. Non era mai stata un’opzione di cui avevano parlato, ma sapevano nel profondo che non sarebbe stata un’opzione impossibile.

Henry si era avvicinato, le aveva cinto i fianchi con un braccio, sorridendole. –Quando ho deciso di chiederti di sposarmi, l’ho fatto preparato a qualunque prospettiva. Io ho chiesto ad Olivia Moore di passare con me il resto della sua vita, non al tuo lato zombie. E ti prometto che troverò una soluzione. Tu scegli il posto, intanto.-

Lo aveva baciato, socchiudendo gli occhi per godersi quel momento, e poi si era gettata sul divano, con un paio di riviste di viaggi. Se c’era una cosa di cui era certa, era il fatto che Henry Morgan mantenesse sempre le sue promesse.

-

Alcuni giorni dopo, quando finalmente avevano optato per Thaiti, “un posto magico”, a detta dell’articolo, Henry era tornato e aveva uscito dalla tasca la foto di un jet.

-L’ho affittato per la Luna di Miele, e ho richiesto due frigoriferi a bordo, sigillati con un lucchetto. Abbiamo tutto il tempo per preparare una scorta di cervelli, ovviamente già tagliati.-

Li era praticamente corsa addosso e lo aveva stretto a sé.  
In fondo, lo aveva sempre saputo che era lui quello giusto.

-

Avevano ultimato il carico il giorno antecedente del matrimonio, così che fosse già tutto pronto.  
Dopo il ricevimento, erano tornati a casa. Avevano fatto l’amore, dolcemente, e prima dell’alba si erano alzati insieme. Avevano bevuto il solito caffè, ed erano saliti su un taxi che li avrebbe portati alla pista di decollo.  
Nessuno dei due aveva ancora appieno realizzato il fatto che si fossero sposati davvero. Forse perché continuavano a comportarsi come sempre, a sorridersi quando credevano che l’altro non guardasse e baciarsi come se fosse la prima avanti. Perché in fondo, il loro rapporto era sempre stato speciale, e il fatto che adesso esisteva un foglio di carta a certificare la cosa, non cambiava nulla.  
Una volta arrivati, erano saliti sul jet mano nella mano. Gli interni erano chiari, c’era già una bottiglia di champagne nel giaccio, fragole e cioccolato accanto ai sedili, che erano completamente reclinabili. 

Anche se le tredici ore di volo erano state dure, all’arrivo erano stati accolti da omaggi floreali e il mare che si riusciva a scorgere all’orizzonte.  
Era meraviglioso.  
E così lo erano state anche le due settimane in quel paradiso terreste. Ogni giorno era stato perfetto, e non avevano avuto addosso lo stress del dover risolvere i casi, solo relax assoluto.

L'ultima mattina, però, Liv era pensierosa, stesa in spiaggia. Qualche giorno prima, durante l’escursione in un isola vicina, avevano visto una famiglia con due bambini, che si rincorrevano ridendo, e non era riuscita a togliersi quell’immagine dalla testa.  
Prima di essere uno zombie, si era ritrovata spesso a pensarsi come mamma. Ma anche quando c’era Major, si era detta che avrebbe voluto aspettare, che c’era tempo per avviare la sua carriera, prima.  
Ed era proprio questa, una delle cose di cui avrebbe risentito di più: il fatto che non avrebbe mai potuto dare un figlio a Henry, che non sarebbero mai potuti diventare genitori insieme.

Henry si era accorto, come sempre, che qualcosa non andava, e l’aveva stretta a sé, accarezzandole i capelli dolcemente. Era stata lui ad anticiparlo, e a parlare per prima.

-Mi dispiace, Henry, perché potrò starti accanto per sempre, ma non potremo mai avere una vera famiglia.-

Le aveva preso il volto tra le mani, sorridendole dolcemente. –Io ti amo, Liv, ed è a me che dispiace, perché so che saresti una mamma fantastica, ma potresti diventarlo comunque. Possiamo adottare un bambino, e se non ti senti pronta, possiamo prendere un animale domestico. Ho sempre desiderato un carlino!-

Era scoppiata a ridere, e lo aveva baciato. 

Sapeva che da quel momento sarebbe andato tutto bene, perché sarebbe stati al fianco l’uno dell’altra, in ogni istante delle loro vite.  
Per l’eternità.


	14. Fill #14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill #14 per Skye M. Nethërspere | Clara/Ravi. Film paurosi e pizza: come passare un Halloween piovoso.

Da quando Clara si era stabilita a Seattle, e aveva smesso di viaggiare col Dottore, lei e Ravi avevano ripreso una vecchia tradizione di quanto erano a Londra: quasi ogni anno, durante la notte di Halloween, pioveva sempre così tanto da costringerli a restare a casa, senza poter fare dolcetto o scherzetto. Così si vestivano, con i costumi che realizzava il padre di Ravi, e guardavano un film di paura, mangiando la pizza.  
Anche durante il primo anno di Clara in America, era prevista una tempesta, quindi avevano preso un film di paura e una scorta di pizza e gelato.  
Si erano seduti insieme sul divano, con una coperta addosso, e Clara aveva fatto partire il film. Avevano mangiato la pizza nei piatti, come piaceva a lei, e quando era finita, si erano stretti l’uno all’altro, per vedere la parte paurosa, proprio come facevano quando erano bambini.  
Nel momento in cui avevano cominciato a uccidere la gente nel film, la ragazza aveva nascosto la testa tra le sue braccia. Aveva alzato appena lo sguardo, per trovare il proprio viso vicino a quello di Ravi.  
Si erano guardati alcuni istanti, per poi baciarsi. Il film ormai era stato dimenticato, come il gelato.  
  
La pioggia continuava a scorrere copiosa fuori, mentre loro continuavano a stringersi, le loro labbra si sfioravano dolcemente, e entrambi si chiedevano perché avessero aspettato così tanto tempo per scambiarsi il loro primo, meraviglioso, bacio.


End file.
